Opposite Charges
by Marineth
Summary: A certain sentence in his science book made him smile and this just made him excited for their next patrol together.


**A/N:** **Hi!! This was supposed to be a chapter of my other story but I decided that its better if its a one shot. So Here it is~**

 **so enjoy~**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by: Thomas Astruc

It was just a normal day but a sentence in his Science book caught his eye.

' _Same charges repel, Opposite charges attract._ _'_

 _Oh! it's like My Lady and I!'_

This sentence just made him excited for their next patrol together. Luckily they had one tonight.

The thought of patrolling with his Lady made him smile.

His smile turned into a frustrated frown. The days were not getting shorter. He did not know that this normal day (that he thought was normal) could get any longer.

At long last, the final bell rang. He wanted to go out of the school as fast as he can. So he said his goodbyes and got inside his limo.

 _'Finally!'_ he was in his room, Alone. So he called Plagg and...

"Plagg, Claws out!"

He then got out of his house (by using his favorite window ofcourse)

In this Parisian night, you can see Chat Noir jumping from roof to roof while making a weird smiling face.

This weird smile turned into a smirk when he _spotted_ a certain heroine.

"Good evening My Lady! _Paw-ncy_ seeing you here." Chat said while kissing Ladybug's knuckles.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun but still greeted him.

"Hi Chat Noir. Was that pun really necessary?"

Chat gave her a wink and was about to say something.

"Nevermind I asked that. Ready for patr-"

Even without completing her sentence, Chat jumped off the roof and waved at his Lady with a big grin on his face.

"What's wrong with you Chat? Did you get to eat a lot of catnip?" Ladybug said while going down with her yoyo.

"Ha ha very funny Bugaboo." he said while smiling at her.

"Come on Chaton. Let's start patrolling."

After their patrol, they stopped on top of the Notre Dame and appreciated the view.

 _'Now. It's time.'_

"You know My Lady, there was a time at school when I was thinking about you. I-I mean it's not like I don't think about you everyday. I do but this time i-"

"I-I get it Chaton, so what are you trying to say is?"

"okay so a sentence caught my eye and it goes like this:

'Same charges repel, Opposite charges attract' "

"Kinda like us right?" Chat Noir said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug just gave him a weird look

"See? You and me are meant to be"

"Ugh. I think you missed something there."

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but He was cut off by Ladybug's sigh.

"Listen chat. Even if our alter egos are like opposite charges, it doesn't mean that our civiallian selves are too."

"But My Lad-"

"I know what your thinking. We can't know Chat. Please understand."

Chat Noir was disappointed but still smiled.

"Can we stay like this for a while My Lady? I'm a bit stressed lately."

"Yes we can. I am a bit stressed too actually"

They sighed contently while looking at the view. It felt so good looking at the people you protect proudly.

Chat Noir, while being lost in his thoughts, he began to think about the past. Like what happened to his mother, the days that he was home schooled, and other sad moments that he could thought of.

Ladybug noticed the change of Chat Noir's behaviour so she had to break the silence.

"Chat, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Hm? what did you say M'Lady?"

"I said do you remember the first akuma we first fought together."

"Well My Lady, you didn't have to change your question. Don't be shy to ask me" Chat Noir said while winking at her.

"Ugh! and this is why I changed it." Ladybug rolled her eyes and yawned afterwards.

"Ladybug you should go. You still need your beauty sleep." Chat Noir said while chuckling.

"I guess so. You too Chat. It's pretty late."

Ladybug swung her yoyo and went out of sight. Chat Noir didn't want to go back home just yet, so he stayed.

He then recalled Ladybug's question.

 _'Do you remember the first time we met?'_

 _'of course I remember, My Lady. I'll never forget that moment either.'_

He turned at the direction where ladybug went and looked at it longingly.

" _Forever."_

 **Aweee how was this LadyNoir chapter?**

 **This wasn't how I planned it first but still... meh. I liked it enough to post it Lol**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
